


诅咒

by Alasinnutshell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell
Summary: 十四岁的时候，Mycroft被人下了诅咒，每天第一次见到自己深爱的人必须请对方杀死自己。他爱上了Greg，他不知道如何交出那把匕首。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 2





	诅咒

_“每天第一次见面的话，一分钟之内不杀你，会石化一个细胞。接下来的四十五分钟内不杀，会石化一千个细胞。你记住了么？”_

十四岁的时候，Mycroft被人下了这样一个诅咒，每天第一次见到自己深爱的人都得请求对方杀死自己，否则就会按照设计的速度，从心脏开始慢慢石化，直至有一天死去。

下咒的人不是父亲的政敌，也不是什么恐怖分子——极端宗教分子倒是有可能，然而最后他们仍然把这定性为一起科学无法解释的神秘事件。没有什么原因，它就是发生了。Mycroft身上的Holmes特质让他和看上去的一样接受良好，每天早晨穿着晨衣一边向父母和Sherlock问好一边递上匕首看着它数次穿透自己中间偏左侧的胸膛，最开始的时候还会因为对方的手法不甚娴熟误伤到肋骨，到了后来也不过就是轻轻松松手起刀落几秒钟的事情。对双方来说，疼痛的感觉都已经相当麻木了。

当然，匕首，最好是匕首，和手枪相比伤口更好处理，和药剂相比见效更快，而且——足够戏剧性。

据他所知，人类的心肌细胞数量不是个定量，根据个人体质不同也会有所影响，但至少应该是十的几次方往上。另一方面，Mycroft本身并不是一个多愁善感的人，而与自从退休后就常年居住在Holmes家老宅的父母每年也仅仅是节日时见上几面而已，唯一的弟弟在成年之前就常常摆出一副和他誓不两立不共戴天的样子，所以对他而言，这个诅咒不算太糟，在某几年当中Mycroft甚至自己都快要忘了这个诅咒。

不过谨慎如他还是在身边备了一把匕首以备不时之需——比如Sherlock的突然到访，或者——尽管他怀疑承载这种强烈情感寄托的人物在他荷尔蒙不可避免地过剩的青少年时期之后是否真实存在——万一他不小心爱上了什么人。

这种事情向来只在他最担心事件列表上排在末位，但自从他发现自己正越来越频繁地期待着与某人的例行会面并且伴随着心脏附近的不适之后，他才明白这是个多么恶毒的诅咒。

DI Lestrade，整个苏格兰场唯一一个能和Sherlock相互忍受的人类。光是这一点就足以令人刮目相看，在通过档案和监视器观察了他两年零两个月之后，Mycroft决定当面向这位阻止了Sherlock二次沉溺毒瘾的英雄致谢，同时希望能够拜托他继续——和自己一起但在不同方面——照顾那个高反的弟弟。

这次的会面与Mycroft预料的相差不大，两个同样关心着那位世界唯一咨询侦探的年长者之间在小黑车上的对话几乎可以用相谈甚欢来形容。探长敬业正直宽容并且聪明，拥有比档案和显示屏上更为不俗的外型不过似乎并不自知，最值得一提的是他习惯性的温暖笑脸，哪怕在控诉Sherlock惨无人道的语速和明知故犯的嘴贱时也不忘自嘲地微笑——深棕色的眼睛闪动着光彩，从深处传达出让人信任的力量。Mycroft见过太多称得上有魅力的人，他们中的大多数都会利用甚至高估自己的魅力来达到某些目的，通常而言，他对这些人没有好感。但是这位DI显然不是他们中的一个。

探长在下车时向他作出的保证——“我知道骗不过你，所以我不会试图去骗。”——小小地让他吃了一惊，这促使他通知Anthea为他第二天的行程再次空出一个小时的时间给苏格兰场的DI Lestrade以便继续今天未完的愉快交流。

这样的例行会面一开始频率不算高——半年一次，只是在小黑车上的简单交谈，后来因DI随意提出“找个轻松一点的地方随便喝点什么，咖啡之类也行”的提议而顺水推舟变成了每月一次的咖啡馆小聚会——有那么一两次，因为两个人工作时间的不同步而改成了让人满意的纯粹的晚餐——或许还有几回案发现场附近的散步。这些林林总总的事情加起来不算少了，可是公务员先生好像越来越难以满足，尽管他们的话题早就从“最近Sherlock又做了什么气死人事情？”“那我得说到后天下午了”转移到了“我小时候印象最深的小说是狄更斯的《远大前程》。”“毛姆的《月亮和六便士》”。

当他再一次出现在案发现场准备为Sherlock的某些行为买单和致歉时，他意识到自己面对探长时的心脏痛感是毋庸置疑的——糟糕。Mycroft脸上笑意不减，脑中警铃大作。他迅速在脑内列出一张清单，分条标明了自己对于Lestrade的感觉，其中包括性吸引、控制欲、占有欲、强烈的性吸引、好奇、习惯、并肩作战的战友情（多谢Sherlock）、非常强烈的性吸引以及信任——看在上帝的份上，他不是个色情狂。

“Mycroft？”Lestrade的手在他眼前挥了挥，无意中擦过他的肩膀，重新聚集了他的注意力，“你今天看上去心不在焉的。”

“是吗？可能因为这两天比较忙。”

“彼此彼此。”探长微笑着说，“所以我们的目标和希望仍然是一致的——让那个混小子别再添乱了。”

“不能更准确了。”Mycroft点头说，心里悄悄想念了一下放在车上的匕首。

随后他同探长得体地告别，优雅地坐上黑车扬长而去。

Mycroft知道自己在别人眼里是个什么样的货色。苍白，虚伪的公务员，看上去笨拙的体型，命悬一线的发际线，唔还有对于黑伞的古怪执念和令人避之不及的观察力——太糟糕了。他要怎么做才能送出那把匕首同时不会由于这种极度接近神经病的行为把对方吓跑——或许他可以试试追求他看看？毕竟学生时代里他也经历过热血贲发的岁月，追求或者被追求，递上匕首搭个讪再利用这个故事变得与众不同让人印象深刻，这种方式几乎所向披靡百战百胜。

可是他不能像学生时代追求别人那样追求Lestrade。第一点就是因为他现在已经是个三十多岁的成年人而不是以前的毛头小子了。第二点，对方也不是。

而Mycroft从不做没有把握的事情。于是他选了另一条路——诅咒的一个漏洞——他尽量减少自己与Lestrade碰面的机会和次数，这样一来，理论上来说，他应该会感觉好一点。

他甚至想到过玩失踪，不过最后还是放弃了。

况且他的心脏完全没有预期中那样恢复正常，疼倒是不怎么疼了，更可怕的空虚感开始在他体内叫嚣。

目前为止，这一切都是可以忍受的。Mycroft引以为傲的自制力不只是说说而已。他神色如常地出入办公场所，雷厉风行地解决难题，所有的事情都按部就班，没有人发现他的这个小秘密——他们连诅咒都不知道，更别提这个隐私中的隐私机密中的机密了——Mycroft都快要说服自己情感是可控的了。

_我猜你今天又没空？和上次一样的理由还是和上上次一样？GL_

看来他撒谎的本领并没有自己想象中以为的那么高超，至少Lestrade识破了。他不得不出现在探长面前，喝着一杯无糖咖啡发表一番表达歉意顺便说明自己是真的很忙的高论。

“你在躲我，Mycroft。”Lestrade听完后一针见血地说道。

太好了，爸妈和Sherlock以外唯一一个完全不会听我说废话的人类。他一边亲切地否认一边在心里狠狠揉了把脸。

Lestrade眨眨眼睛撇撇嘴表示不置可否。之后的谈话和之前每一次一样欢快祥和，Mycroft心口紧缩揪痛感时不时的发作也没有影响到他们——戏剧性，Mycroft是个好演员。

临走时他们发现外面不知什么时候下起了雨，Mycroft本可以动动手指叫来他的小黑车把他们两个人分别送回工作地点的，但他没有这么做——“我想我们得合撑一把伞了，如果你不介意的话。”Lestrade边穿大衣边说，好像完全不觉得这是什么亲密的举动似的——然而事实上Mycroft只是顺从地点点头，撑开伞靠近探长，两个人并肩走着。因为靠的近，手臂间的碰擦显然是必要的，Mycroft发誓自己没有想太多，但他确实有些不知道该用哪只手撑伞和手该往哪里放——或许该换只手然后搭在探长的肩上？Mycroft脑内的小剧场灵感四溅歌舞升平，背景音乐紧随其后寸步不让，咏叹调与莎翁名句交相辉映绕梁三日，就在整幕剧落在最后一个合唱的重音上时，他下定决心……苏格兰场到了。

探长的手指最后一次不小心蹭到了Mycroft的手臂，他转过头和Mycroft同时开口道：

“我想我该给你一个吻。”

“没关系，不用谢。”

然后Mycroft得到了一个面颊上的吻。

“你自己说没关系的。”Lestrade笑起来，“还有我有法国血统你不是不知道，这只是朋友间的礼节，拜托你别再试图找借口逃避我们的小小聚会了——我只有这个时候才能肆无忌惮地吐你弟弟的槽。”

Mycroft觉得自己大概已经开始全身的细胞石化了，他僵硬着点点头，扯出一个笑。

这只是朋友间的礼节。Mycroft觉得这句话出奇地耳熟，连语气都是他自己平时惯用的——混蛋中撒着谎的感觉。可惜探长绝对不是这种人，他说过不会骗他。Mycroft遗憾地想，把刚刚放到一边的文件拿起来重新看了一遍。

直到当天晚上梦到Lestrade各种无意识的肢体接触集锦时，Mycroft都自欺欺人地以为事情尚在掌控之中。

那真是一个尴尬的早晨。

面对这前所未有的危机，Mycroft还是决定停止自己现下这种毫无意义挥霍细胞的行为，转而求助于自己的弟弟。

事实证明，这是一个极其愚蠢的举动，尤其是——Mycroft在完全了解Sherlock的情商水平的情况下作出这个举动，简直愚蠢到不可救药。所以略略知情的人们常说，Mycroft Holmes唯一的漏洞就是Sherlock——以及他本身的弟控属性。

Sherlock在接到他“ _一个九分的案子，可以使用我所有的通行证。_ _Mycroft_ ”的短信后果不其然地很快出现了。

“给我案子。”黑色卷毛的侦探站在办公桌前面居高临下地看着自己的兄长。

“你忘了一件什么事吧？”Mycroft提醒道。

Sherlock从书桌的暗格里摸出匕首，行云流水地捅进Mycroft的心脏位置。血液沿着刀锋浸湿了衬衫。

办公室的木门被“砰”的撞开，门口站着的DI Lestrade露出一副见鬼了的表情。好在多年养成的职业习惯逼迫他飞快地冲过来像撞开木门一样撞开明显瘦弱很多的正在拔刀的咨询侦探。

“这他妈的……！”Lestrade一手扶着Mycroft的肩，一手颤抖着握住他的手，“我知道那个小混蛋一直对你有意见，我从来不知道他想杀了你！”

“你到底是不是真的紧张……”Mycroft皱着眉试图坐直身体，另外匕首插在胸口的异物感也不太舒服，当然湿透的衣服黏在身上的感觉也好不到哪里去，“Sherlock，去叫Anthea帮我拿套换洗衣服来。”

“现在该叫急救车而不是Anthea！”Lestrade觉得Mycroft很可能是体内某种控制神经疾病的隐性基因变异了，因为他正在变得和Sherlock一样疯。

Sherlock摆出他擅长的“上帝啊这些凡人怎么都是十足的傻瓜”脸从门口飘了出去，顺手带上了门。

“别紧张，Greg，别紧张。”

“我怎么不紧张！父子反目兄弟阋墙我不是没见过！主角是两位Holmes的这个绝对是我最不想看到的！”

“反正我要死也没救了不是吗？”

“……我正想问你怎么撑了这么久。”

“挺复杂的，你先告诉我你为什么突然出现在这里。”Mycroft说，“看在我快死了的份上，别反问我别的。”

“Sherlock说他在你这里，叫我不要管那些警卫直接进你办公室。”

“……”Mycroft英明伟大的一生中难得觉得自己愚不可及的时刻之一到来了。

“不用谢我。”Sherlock悄无声息地走进来把衣服重重扔到办公桌上说。

“哪件事？”Mycroft问。

“两件都。你找我来不就是为了这件事。”他伸出手拔掉对方胸前的匕首，“最烂俗的爱情电影都没有你们这么啰嗦。给我案子。”

“只有这个能堵住你的嘴，亲爱的弟弟。”Mycroft把一个文件袋从抽屉里拿出来——Lestrade在目瞪口呆之外还有余力注意到那是用指纹上锁的——“还有，这个案子给你的时限是一个星期。只许多不许少，你知道我在说什么。”

侦探抽出里面的文件扫了几眼，随即说道：“所以你那把匕首还没送出去？你还什么都没告诉他？”他打量起Mycroft带着警告意味地表情，很快无所谓地说，“我修正，你们比最烂俗的言情小说加在一起都啰嗦。”随后消失在门口。

“Greg……还是Lestrade？”Mycroft小心翼翼地措着词。

“这是重点？”探长黑着脸无视了他的废话。

“嗯，简单来说，这是一个‘拜托杀了我，如果你也爱我’的故事。”他把匕首上的血迹擦拭干净，用最简洁的语言向探长陈述了这个事实。

旁边收回手站直身子的探长显然不满意这个回答，他的脸上恨不得打上字幕——“你他妈的在逗我？”

“Greg，”Mycroft站起来直视探长的眼睛，“如果我说了，难保你不会觉得我疯了或者吓得逃走。”

“这可以是一回事。”

“这是个诅咒。”Mycroft递出那把匕首，“现在距离我今天见你第一面已经41分钟，如果你4分钟之内不用这东西捅死我，我身体里就有一部分会永远石化死去。”

Lestrade接过匕首，困惑的眼神在它和Mycroft之间飘忽。

Mycroft凑近对方，在他耳边吞吐着暧昧的气息说：“Greg，拜托杀了我，如果……”

有时候警队的格斗术教学质量还是很不错的，稳、准、狠，而且还附带伤后甜品……自命不凡的Mycroft大英政府Holmes被英明神武的Greg治的就是大英政府 Lestrade吻得迷迷糊糊的时候迷迷糊糊地想到。

“你真的以为我之前那些……都是无意的？”

事后探长把玩着易主的匕首忧国忧民地问道。

政府的情商还真是让人着急啊。


End file.
